Maybe It Wasn't a Fantasy
by Angel of the Marauders
Summary: One-Shot b Lemmon /b Una clase de Transfrmaciones, toques, caricias, la biblioteca y la seccion prohibida hacen que dos adolescentes sean más que amigos. HPxHG. Mi primer lemmon, dejen criticas!


- Quiero que terminen de leer la página asignada y que me hagan un resumen de la teoría. Me lo entregarán la próxima clase, pero no les recomiendo que lo dejen para el fin de semana y no hacer nada el día de hoy, ya que el texto es realmente extenso. Comiencen...

Había escuchado la orden del día de parte de la profesora McGonagall. Sacó su libro de la mochila, y buscó la página. Al encontrarla, se detuvo allí observándola. No podía concentrarse, ya que su mente se hallaba en otra parte, pensando en otros asuntos, pensando en él... Pensaba en su cabello negro azabache y desalborotado, su hermoso rostro, su nariz pequeña, sus dientes perfectos y blancos, sus labios totalmente besables, su estatura y físico envidiable por el Quidditch pero, por sobre todo, sus hermosos ojos verde esmeralda. Si, debía admitirlo, estaba algo atraída por Harry. Aquel niño que vivió, su amigo desde Halloween del primer año, el chico que se enfrentó al que-no-debe-ser-nombrado tres veces hasta la fecha. Ella era, sólo, ella. Una tragalibros, ratón de biblioteca, la chica de las paletas grandes y el pelo desalborotado y castaño, con sus ojos del mismo color. La niña que vivía con la nariz pegada a los libros, una sangresucia, una chica 'buena y correcta', la cual nunca haría nada de lo estereotipado en ella. Sin embargo mucho se confundían, aquellos que dijeran eso, estaban totalmente erróneos. Nunca podrían imaginarse a Hermione como una chica, y una que tiene fantasías con su mejor amigo, que sueña con poder estar con él aunque sea una vez en su vida, poder robarle un beso y algo más que un 'te quiero'.

Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos y en simular que leía que, no había notado, cómo su compañero de banco le había puesto una mano en su pierna. Aquella mano que le irradiaba un intenso e inmenso calor, al punto tal, que le quemaba. No sólo sentía aquel calor, sino, como, también, se estremecía ante el contacto. No quiso siquiera mirar por el rabillo del ojo a aquella masculina mano que recorría su pierna haciendo pequeñas caricias por arriba de la falda. Tuvo que oprimir un pequeño gemido al notar como se metía debajo de la falda y le acariciaba el muslo con la yema de los dedos. Se mordió el labio inferior y apretó los ojos para no ver ni dejar que ningún sonido saliese de ella. Agradeció inmensamente cuando sonó la campana, indicando que tenían un receso de una hora antes de la próxima clase. Recogió sus cosas y salió del aula corriendo a toda velocidad. Al llegar al pasillo del primer piso se detuvo contra una pared con la ropa pegada al cuerpo por el sudor que le había corrido por la carrera y los momentos en la clase. Intentó regular su respiración sin mucho éxito. Su mente divagaba entre todas sus fantasías y las caricias propiciadas por su amigo. De repente, unos brazos le sujetaron por la cintura, pegándola a un cuerpo masculino. Sintió la respiración de su apresor en su nuca, y su vello se le erizó.

- ¿Te sucedió algo que saliste disparada de la clase?- Le preguntó con voz ronca.

- Yo... este...-Titubeando.- Es que estaba llegando tarde...- Con la voz poco convincente y temblorosa por la cercanía.

- ¿A dónde? Parece que los T.I.M.O.s te estan enloqueciendo un poco, ya que tenemos hora libre.- Riéndo ante ello.

- A clases no. ¡Por supuesto que no, Harry! Yo lo sé eso, sólo es que llegaba tarde a la biblioteca.- Ya más decidida.

- Ah, claro, debí imaginármelo. ¡Tonto Harry!- Golpeándose la frente con la palma de su mano.- Y... ¿puedo acompañarte?- Dándola vuelta y fijando sus ojos verdes en los de ella, aunque esta última, bajó rápidamente la vista.

- No lo sé, Harry...- Volviendo a dudar y estremecerse al seguir sintiendo los fuertes brazos en su cintura.

- ¿No sabes qué? ¿Te encontrarás con alguien? ¿Alguien a quién prefieres más que a tu amigo?- Fingiendo tono triste, aunque Hermione no notó que sólo era teatro.

- ¡Claro que no!.- Se apresuró a decir mirándolo y notando la sonrisa que él le dedicaba. Se sonrojó ferozmente.- Digo... claro que puedes...

- ¡Genial!- Le besó la mejilla y le tomó la mano para emprender camino.

Durante el trayecto, la castaña evadió olímpicamente los ojos verdes en los cuales siempre se perdía, habló con voz apagada y, casi siquiera, lo miró de reojo. Sentía cómo le sudaban las manos y la columna vertebral haciendo que la blusa se le pegara al cuerpo. Inhalaba y exhalaba intentando mantener la cordura. Llegaron a la biblioteca y se sentaron, uno al lado del otro, lejos del resto de los estudiantes. Como en la clase, sacó su libro y se limitó a observar las palabras sueltas. Su compañero le apoyó su mano en su costado, más exactamente en las costillas y la acarició suavemente por arriba de la prenda. Aquel pedazo de tela que separaba ambas pieles. El calor que desprendía él, la llenaba entera y no pudo reprimir un suspiro, el cual fue percibido por el pelinegro que se le delineo una sonrisa en sus labios. Su mano continuó acariciando la zona unos momentos más y, lentamente, comenzó a descender, consiguiendo que la chica se estremeciese más. Volvió a apoderarse de sus piernas por debajo de la falda y, juguetón, comenzó a acercarse lentamente hacia su entrepierna. Hermione se sobresaltó y lo miró de golpe. Harry se encontraba con la vista centrada en un punto impresiso del libro, y una gran sonrisa traviesa. Él levantó la mirada y la fijó en la de ella. Se acercó a su oido y le susurró un leve _"vamos a la sección prohibida"_, haciendo que ella se contragera entera. La tomó de la mano e, intentando que nadie los viese, se fueron a la parte trasera del lugar.

Al llegar, el chico, la abrazó por la cintura y posó sus labios sobre los suyos. Hermione no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo. Harry Potter, la había estado incitando durante todo el día y ahora la estaba besando. Sintió como la suave lengua de él le delineaba la separación de los labios y, reaccionado ante ello, entrelazó la suya también. Recorrieron al máximo la boca del otro, no hacía falta separarse para buscar aire. No, ellos ya sabían como encontrarlo. El beso comenzó a subir su intensidad y, con ello, el calor entre ambos. Harry, habilidoso por ser buscador, le quitó la corbata y le desabotonó la camisa. Bajó por su cuello comiéndolo a besos, para luego situarse en el comienzo de sus senos. La castaña emitio un gemido de placer y echó la cabeza hacia atrás y, con sus manos, se quitó el sostén, dejando ver sus delicados pechos. El pelinegro dirigió su boca a uno y, al otro, una mano, mientras que, con la otra, le acariciaba el muslo por debajo de la falda. Lamió, chupó, succionó y mordisqueó hasta que el pezón se le endureció, por lo tanto, pasó al otro sin dejar de mimarlo. Hermione no sabía que hacer estaba en el paraíso. Sentía cada una de las acciones del ojiverde y eso hacía que sintiera un gran calor en el bajo vientre. Levantó la cabeza y lo miró, él también parecía disfrutar. De repente apartó a Harry de su juego, quien la miró con reproche, se sonrió pícaramente y bajó el pantalón de éste. Tocó su erección por sobre la ropa, haciendo que el chico gruñera. Lo estimuló un poco por arriba del boxer, haciéndolo desear, cuando creyó que era el momento, se puso de rodillas, lo sacó de su 'caparazón', y comenzó a jugar como él había hecho con sus pechos. Harry no podía creer que Hermione fuera así de apasionada, no la veía capaz de jugar así con el. Disfrutaba mucho las atenciones, y se lo demostraba empujándole la cabeza, pero sabía que, a ese ritmo, se iba a correr sin haber hecho el gran final. La levantó por los hombros, y la comenzó a besar mientras le introducía dos dedos. No era que no estaba húmeda, sin embargo era para acostumbrala. Cuando la notó preparada, se pegó más a ella, y la castaña comprendió al momento entrelazando sus piernas a su cintura. El joven mago la comenzó a penetrar lentamente, no sabía si aún era virgen. Hermione se aferraba con uñas a la espalda del león mientras él la hacía suya. Sabía por que lo hacía lentamente y se lo agradecía. Unos momentos después comenzó a moverse más rápido y con embestidas más fuertes. Oía los gemidos de Hermione acompasados con los de él. Aminoró el ritmo al ver que se iba a correr antes que ella. Prefería tardar más a terminar antes. Hermione se ofendió ante esto, pero seguía disfrutando. Llegó al orgasmo gritando el nombre de Harry, y de no haber sido por el hechizo _Muffliato_, hasta Grawp lo hubiera escuchado. Cuando comenzóa sentir que Harry se venía, oyó unas voces lejanas que la llamaban...

- Srta. Granger, no importa que sea de mi clase y prefecta, pero si se vuelve a quedar dormida le quitaré 20 puntos menos a Gryffindor. Vuelva a su trabajo.

- Eh... Si Profesora...- Meneó la cabeza para sí misma, había vuelto a fantasear, y ahora se encontraba en un estado deplorable, ya que le había sido demaciado real. Sintió una mano en su pierna y levantó la mirada observando el guiño de un pelinegro hacia ella. Sonrió para sí misma. Tal vez no habría sido una gran fantasía, tal vez si se cumpliría...


End file.
